


True Love

by the_darkest_soul



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: "true love", Explicit Language, Hate, Love, Lovers, M/M, Pink - Freeform, Possesive Liam, Sort Of, Thiam, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_darkest_soul/pseuds/the_darkest_soul
Summary: Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you saySometimes I wanna slap you in your whole faceThere's no one quite like youYou push all my buttons downI know life would suck without youAt the same time, I wanna hug youI wanna wrap my hands around your neckYou're an asshole but I love youAnd you make me so mad I ask myselfWhy i'm still here, or where could I goYou're the only love i've ever knownBut I hate youI really hate you, so muchI think it must beTrue love true loveIt must be true love..





	True Love

This was the tenth time this week as Liam asked himself "What the hell is wrong with me?". He was at the pack meeting in Scott's house and everyone was there including Theo. Fuck Theo. He was talking for past five minutes and Liam already wanted to punch him really hard in that stupid face. Listening to his stupid voice was pissing Liam off. Theo was such an asshole sometimes that hate wasn't enough to describe his feelings for him right now. Looking at chimera's face Liam thought how much he wanted to hit and kiss him at the same time. "Why am I even here?" He asked himself.   
"That's what I think we should do." Liam heard when he realized Theo was looking at him in a way he did only in their shared room. At that point young beta snapped.  
"Could you finally shut up?!" he growled too loud making everyone look at him.  
"Wha-" before Theo could say something more Liam cut him off.  
"No fuck you I'm the one talking now." he shot.   
"Liam calm down.." Scott started but Malia stopped him.   
"Let him talk.." she whispered.   
"You Theo Raeken are the most annoying person I've ever met in my whole fucking life. I hate you and you piss me off so much I want to..." he stopped in the middle of the sentence.  
"Want to what?" Theo asked challenging.   
"Want to punch you." Liam admitted.   
"And?"   
"Rip you apart."  
"And?"   
"Shut up already!"   
"Maybe we'll leave you alone.." Lydia spoke after a moment of silence. "Who is hungry?"  
"Me.." Malia admitted.  
"Yea me too.." Stiles spoke looking at Derek who just nodded.   
"Let's go." Correy stated and everyone left leaving boys alone.  
"And?" Theo asked again as Liam calmed a little bit.   
"Push you into that wall.." werewolf whispered stepping closer.   
"And?" chimera smiled playfully.  
"Kiss you..." with every word Liam was closer to Theo."Touch you..." closer "Fuck you.... " closer "Bite you..." closer "Claim you..." by this time he was having Theo pinned against the wall and was nuzzling, catching his scent and nibbling his neck.   
"You already did that." chmiera reminded breathing heavily.  
"I know... I want them to know you're mine.. " he whisper into Theo's ear sending a shiver through his spine.  
"I'm sure they already know. I smell like you all the time...and you smell like me... Besides don't you hate me or something?" Chimera smirked.  
"I do. You're stupid and annoying pain in the ass." Liam smiled looking into his mate's eyes. "But I also love you ."   
"I hate you too, Li." Theo admitted before pulling him into a kiss.  
Yea. That was true love.


End file.
